


Boogie Woogie Woogie

by diapason



Series: Wingmantis [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, au where they are all headed to nidavellir together, damn it you guys i have a pbb fic to write, incorrect marvel discord made me do this, just gays being gays, mantis is ultimate wingman, peter is very very bi, sequel out now, thunderstar - Freeform, wingmantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: On the way to Nidavellir, Peter Quill decides that maybe this Thor guy isn't so bad.(title totally unrelated i said "next post is the title")





	Boogie Woogie Woogie

**Author's Note:**

> incorrect marvel discord yall made me do this

Quill fidgets with the hem of his jacket and wishes that everyone would just _shut up_ about freaking _Thor_ and his freaking _quest_ and his freaking _muscles_.

It’s bad enough that he has to listen to _Drax_ talk about how the guy looks like the offspring of an angel and a pirate, but it’s not just him, it’s the whole ship, and he’s feeling… Well, he doesn’t want to say inadequate, but it’s something close. Upstaged, maybe.

The Asgardian picture of manly beauty in question is currently joking with Rocket and Mantis about something or other – alien shit, he doesn’t know, he’s never stayed on one planet for more than a few years. She says something with an earnest expression, Rocket shoots back in his trademark dry tone, and Thor laughs. It’s the laugh you’d expect from a Norse god, deep and warm and believably mirthful, and his broad shoulders shake with the vibrations, highlighting his ridiculously perect physique.

Freaking Thor.

“Something wrong, Peter?” It’s Gamora. She’s walked up behind him from the bunks and puts an arm around his shoulder, same as usual, he doesn’t flinch at the contact now like he would have when they met. Instead what he does is put on his best ‘I’m mad, but like, in a jokey way’ look and gesture out to Thor.

“Can you believe it? He’s been here a day and he’s already everyone’s favourite. You never see Rocket laughing like that with me!” The two are leaning into each other, raccoon and god, brown and gold, and he catches a snippet of what they’re saying – it’s all weapons talk. He did mention something about needing a new weapon.

Not that Quill was paying attention.

“Well, you’re still my favourite,” she smiles, elbowing him gently in the side before wandering off in the direction of the cockpit. The sooner she can route this ship to Nivadellir or whatever the stupid dwarf place is called, the better.

“Star man!” Thor calls to him, “do you have any tales of weaponry to share?”

For a moment, Quill’s tempted not to join. He could be the bigger person; he could walk away and commit to Gamora’s side of things and forget about this whole deal the moment they fly away from Thanos’ dead body.

But… something about his smile has a subtle… childishness to it that makes Quill wonder if this guy’s ever seen real fighting, despite his outburst when they first found him. So he steps into the conversation.

“Well, I was thirteen, and we had a new mission, raid this federation building for anything we could use to stop them cracking down on our base, and so they gave me my very first laser gun. Now I was super excited, because in Missouri where I grew up we didn’t have laser guns, and I was thirteen, so it was like, you know, a big deal! And…”

As he talks, embellishing slightly the moment where he and some other Ravagers faced off half a dozen guard droids with only the weapons they had collected before _someone_ tripped the security system, he watches Thor’s face. It’s complex, to say the least. There’s genuine interest in there – he seems to be excited to find out how Quill got out of there, despite knowing that since this is a long-past memory it must have a happy ending (which it did; they all ate well that night). However, he also sees a little bit of sadness, maybe compassion, and that’s what he can’t place. He nearly loses his spot in the story right in the middle of the chase thinking about it, and out of his peripherals he sees Mantis frown slightly. Surely she isn’t…?

“And, yeah. We sold most of the scrap, we traded the droids in for a couple cheaper models that we could use to keep watch and cut down on shifts, aaand everybody ate! So, basically, don’t give a thirteen-year-old kid a laser gun if you want everyone to come out with all their fingers.”

“An excellent story, star man! You know, at my equivalent of thirteen, my brother and I were really into archery. It was like a phase, where most mortals get into bands, or practices? We just started shooting each other all the time! I remember at one particular banquet to celebrate a glorious victory against some rogue elves, I was right in the middle of eating Sæhrímnir’s foreleg when Loki’s arrow shot clean through the meat and into my forehead. My mother was cleaning that tablecloth for weeks!”

“Your brother shot you in the face?” He knows his smile is totally gone, but if this isn’t cause for concern then what is?

“Oh, don’t worry, star man, I was fine.”

They continued swapping stories for a while after that, and Quill slowly feels himself relaxing into Thor’s, well, Thor-ness. His ego has become charisma, his boasts have become impressive, and that’s to say nothing of his muscles. The guy’s got the kind of charm that could calm a bloodthirsty mutant alien-type thing, and he could probably talk his way out of most of the problems Quill had talked himself into. Then again, from what little he remembers of Norse mythology, he probably gets it from his brother, the original silvertongue. Eventually, Thor stands up, claiming thirst and a need to stretch his godly legs after all this charming (well, that’s not exactly what he says, but it’s close enough), and Rocket follows.

Mantis scans the area, and motions for Quill to sit down.

“Oooookay, what’s up?” he asks, slightly suspicious.

“I heard what you were saying –“ _yeah, no duh_ “- and I just wanted to check a couple of things with you, if that’s alright. I can go somewhere more private, if you’d like.”

“Uh… no, go ahead, shoot.”

“Well, first – you said that “everybody ate” the night of the raid. Did you… often go without eating?”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what he had expected, but it hadn’t been this. “Well, yeah, we ate what we could get, and we didn’t really _get_ all that often. I wasn’t, like, malnourished or anything, I just grew up kinda scrawny. I could still kick anyone’s ass, though.”

“I see.” Mantis looked down at her hands for a moment, pensive. “And I was wondering what you thought of Thor? Because I have been sitting in his… personal bubble… for a while now, and a few emotions have, let’s say, stuck with me.”

What did he think of _Thor?_ “I think he’s – well, I used to think he was annoying, and boastful and stuff, but… he’s charming. Charismatic, I mean. And he’s a good listener, and really happy considering the amount of death he seems to have known. Is – is that what you mean?”

“Well, something like that.” She presses two knuckles to his temple – very briefly, for two seconds or so – and then brings her hand up to her lips. “You’re not lying, but there’s something that you’re missing, Quill. I’ve seen it on you before, and you didn’t want to admit it then, either…”

What? “What?”

But Mantis is standing up, and slowly moving out of reach. “Just think it over, alright?”

And Peter is alone.

…

Something that he’s missing?

His first thought is _envy_ , but he’s been through that in the past few hours and he doesn’t feel like Thor’s attention is undeserved, now, so that’s out of the window. Then he draws a blank on something that he’s missing in the midst of all his feelings… is he jealous? Scared? Angry? Nil for them, too, though.

He pictures Thor. The smile comes first, easily – wide and bright and unburdened – then the strong jawline, and then the eye that’s seen, like, waaay too much death to be so bright. His hair, which he says used to be gold but is now cropped into something far cooler than Peter could ever hope to pull off. His beard, which definitely outshines anything Peter’s ever managed. And –

Fuck.

“Mantis?”

She’s not suggesting…?

“MANTIS!”

She totally is.

And the worst part? She’s totally right.

Suddenly, Quill has no idea how he’s gonna make it all the way to Nidavellir without doing something stupid, because he is really, really, bi in Thor’s direction. And Mantis just left him here to…

_”A few emotions have, let’s say, stuck with me.”_

Mantis is a bitch. A wonderful, brilliant, absolute bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 comments and i make a sequel


End file.
